nrmfandomcom-20200216-history
High priest of Yargostii
The High priest of Yargostii is the highest ranking postion in the priesthood. The high priest is both an elected and a heriditary office which is passed through the previous high priest's sons who are elected by the council of Arch Priests. The high priest is believed to have an eternal soul which is bound to this world to rule until either abidication through its own choice or as punishment by God. This is called the soul of eternal time (TanTaq̧otSğ'aqÞ). Titles The official title of the High Priest is the Emperor who rules us by God's will (w:üǩgg'kǩm'ahallhw'èkǩlhw'äşLeŗumberq'tanþ;) this is often shortened to simply Emperor of faith (kǩlhw'äş'Hač́u'þ). This refers to the belief that the highest is chosen by God through natruel consequence such as being the son of the previous high priest it also refers to high priest simply acts as a tool for ruling by God as the high priest's actions must come purely from the Eternal law which cannot be changed. Regal land According to the Eternal law all of the earth is under the custody of the high priest however due to the somewhat isolationalist ideals of the Yargostii it comes down to their particular promised nation or Yargostidam. The high priest then distrubutes land among the priestly nobility who in turn give him soldiers who fight for the Emperor in the army and the Emperor employs the young lords to protect the priest's land and the serfs who grow crops. In the system all people owe each other favours and no social order may exist without another, without the high priest and the clergy there will be no order, without the army their will be no one to expand the borders or to protect the people without the young lords there will be no one to protect the serfdom and to police society. The holy robes, the wooden crown and sword are considered to be the crown jewels. Election The idea of TanTaq̧otSğ'aqÞ means that any rightfully chosen high priest is still the same high priest as the one who had just died due to the belief in the soul being bound to the existance of humanity. The High priest is chosen from the sons of a previous high priest in an election which can take weeks of prayer and divination by the arch priests who test and try the sons to see if they have enough knowledge of the eternal law or if they understand the rites well enough.After the first week all the sons who are considered unsuited are taken of the list and the second week is reserved for more prayer and divination and then the third week the arch priest then vote upon the new son to lead them. The other sons then take their places upon the council or they become monks or they go into semi exile to self mummify themselves. The high priest is then crowned and he then starts his training learning the eternal law and how to practise it in goverment once the final leadership training is over the high priest fully takes office. status and Authority The high priest is considered soverign over the religion being able to change the episodic law and is the spiritual leader of all yargostii. The high priest must always adhere to the eternal law and rule from it, If the high priest breaks the eternal law it would result in a poor reign which will be marked with either despotism or weak rule. The high priest thus does not have absloute power as he must adhere to a strict set of doctrines, The high priest does however have the ultimate authority over the episodic law which is a continuing set of doctrines which can be edited by any high priest but it is submissive to the eternal law. The High priest is often required to learn the entire eternal law of by heart and so that his decisions can always be made in reference to it